Jaina quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Jaina. Interactions ;General *"The battle awaits us." ;Arthas *"I will never forgive you for what you have done, Arthas!" *"Do not speak to me. You may look like Arthas, but you are nothing like him." ;Kael'thas *"Kael'thas." *"Kael, just stop. You know that's never going to happen." ;Murky *"(sigh) If one murloc is here, there are more nearby, aren't there?" *"(laughs) Okay, that's kind of cute." ;Thrall *"It's been a long time since we fought together, Thrall." *"Nice to be on the same side for a change." ;Uther *"Lord Uther. I am so sorry about Arthas. If only I could have convinced him." *"You have no idea how much we've missed your counsel, Uther." Kills ;Arthas *"By the Light, find your rest, Arthas." ;Demons (Diablo, Azmodan) *"We will not suffer your kind, demon." ;Jaina *"The cold never bothered me anyway." ;Kael'thas *"That outta set you back a bit." ;Muradin *"A warrior should know better than to tangle with a frost mage." ;Murky *"Oh! I think I got him for real that time!" ;Thrall *"A pity you would not listen to reason." ;Other *"Someone's been practicing." (complimenting another hero's kill) Clicked *"My sorcery is unrivaled." (upon purchase) *"What's the plan?" *"Shh! I'm trying to think here!" *"All I ever wanted to do was study. Of course, then a giant demon smashed my home apart, so that kind of put an end to that." Humorous *"I wonder if my teleport spells will work here? Now where'd that spell go...ah, here it is! Azeroth metreon zinthos! Wait, that's not right." *"So forget what I said before - now is when things are getting weird. I mean, I saw a dwarf made of candy earlier!" *"Wait...is that a white hair?! I hope that's not a bad sign." *"Sure is nice to get outside once in a while. Feels like I've been cooped up in a tower for years." *"I wonder why they call it 'Polymorph' when it always turns enemies into one thing. They should have called it something like 'Monomorph' or 'That Spell That Turns People Into Sheep'." *"I'm a sorceress, and a thumping good one too." *"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart? Because you're encased in ice, so you probably should start." *"I put a spell on you, because you're mine." *"Let's just be clear: these aren't magic tricks, they're illusions. Tricks are something you do during Hallow's End for candy." *"I'm sorry, what? Thrall and me? Ugh, who keeps spreading that filthy rumor? Besides, everyone knows I prefer blue over green." *"Not to mention the last two men who sought my attention tried to take over the world...yeah. I think I'd rather just study." *"The Horde and Alliance can coexist. I've seen it. One single event could draw us together." *"By the way, if you're holding on for a 'Frozen' reference, just let it go." (gasp) "Oh no. What have I done?" *"When my brother Derek was killed, my father swore an eternal oath to destroy all orcs on Azeroth. I always wonder how I would handle a loss like that. Honestly, I just pray I never have to find out." Heroic Abilities *"Elemental, defend me!" *"Your time has come, friend!" *"Rise servant of Neptulon!" *"Ring of Frost!" *"Freeze!" *"Now you're mine!" *"Here we go!" Other *"Alright with me." (after choosing a talent) *"Focus upon this hero." (requesting allies to attack an enemy hero) Category:Quotations